


they don't know about the I love you's (wanna tell the world that you're mine)

by lotuspetals



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, Kid Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan accidentally exposes his relationship with woojin to the rest of stray kids.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	they don't know about the I love you's (wanna tell the world that you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> there are mentions of suicide in the endnotes. please read it carefully.

Woojin picks up his daughter as she makes grabby hands towards him, signaling she wants to be held by her umma.

The brunette's attention got occupied by her, not registering the fact Stray Kids was standing right behind him and a vague cough was detected in earshot. He swivels around and admittingly he has forgotten about them while the fact he was still in the middle of doing their makeup.

“I'm sorry, this is Yerim, wanna say hi to…” not solely sure if he wants his four years old daughter to be calling them oppas early at this time. Maybe uncles, for now, that will do.

Yerim shyly hides her face in her umma's shoulders when he suddenly introduces her to them and the group of idols just begin cooing over her cuteness.

“I'm about to have a heart attack!”

Jisung leans on an annoyed Changbin who hurriedly shoves him away but the corner of his lips quirking up proves he's having one too (he's not going to admit it out loud).

“Shall we tell her our names that way it's easier for her?” spoke up Chan and various of “ _Yes_!” were heard in the waiting room.

“Ok, who wants to—”

“Me! _Me_ , me!” shrieks Jeongin, almost making Minho next to him deaf by the loudness of his dolphin screams.

Felix shoots his hand up. “Nooo, I want to go. Let me go hyung~”

It caused an uproar argument amongst them about who would give out their names first. The Australian leader couldn't get a word in, sending an apologetic look towards the brunette's direction but Woojin accepts it with understanding.

He didn't mind their silly antics since he already has grown accustomed to it as their makeup stylist and he thought it was nice that they got along by bantering here and there. It made things less awkward between all of them whenever they're together. Yerim seems to find the whole scene of adult boys arguing entertaining and Woojin settles his daughter on his hips.

“Hi there,” Seungmin, the only sane one who wasn't involved in the situation comes up and Yerim hides her face in the crook of her umma's neck at the new voice.

“You're Yerim right?”

“Uh-huh,” the four years old confirms, still hiding in her spot.

“I'm Seungmin, but you can call me Minnie, is that ok?” introduce the redhead and Yerim accepts the hand with the brunette's encouragement that it was okay, also informing Seungmin was a good person. She nervously takes the offered hand, shaking it and clinging onto Woojin's neck afraid.

"Minnie... like the name from Micky's clubhouse."

Seungmin laughs at the mentioned show. “That's right. It's similar to that, may I ask who is your favorite character from that series?” he was jovial she was opening up warmly to him. Success.

“It's... um,” pondering for a minute before sharing her answer. “Goofy! He's nice and oh, I like how he's caring towards his friends too,” even if he didn't ask for the extra qualifications, Seungmin wholeheartedly accepts it.

“Cool. Wanna know about mine then?”

She curiously tilts her head to the side. “Who is it, Minnie?” one point for the redhead.

“It's Donald Duck. A little bit strange, but—”

“Hey, why are you hogging all of princess Yerim's attention?”

“Yerim, do you like cats by any chance?”

“Yah! You brats stop crowding around my Woojinnie and baby Yeri already!”

Whoops.

Everyone including Woojin turns to look at Chan, the leader awkwardly scratch at the back of his head, puzzled by their inquest stares. “What?”

“Ooh, I see _Woojinnie_ huh?”

“You two are an exclusive thing?”

Both Chan's and Woojin's cheeks tinted red.

“What are you idiots talking about?”

“ _Uh_ , are we that obvious...?”

Hyunjin whistles. “So you guys are confirmed to be dating, whoo congrats!” supported by hoots and claps from the rest of the guys for the new couple.

Innocently Yerim asks the brunette, “Umma, is he my new appa?”

**Author's Note:**

> to the person who harassed and made homophobic comments while saying I should kill myself in private. I hope you realize I'm part of the LGBTQ community myself yet you still went on and did it.
> 
> I'm already hurt enough... I have enough on my plate but suicidal thoughts are plaguing my mind because of what you said. I kinda don't want to come back however I'm staying strong for now ♡


End file.
